All because of a snow day
by 100hypersonic
Summary: pixie brings home a hurt spider-man and things get a little weird with him and x-23
1. Chapter 1

I didn't where this story going to take me so I'll just see where it goes. I'll do not own any of the characters in the story. They're all owned by marvel.

* * *

Spider-man was in the middle of fighting the sinister six but things where not going well for him. His costume was getting torn, it was one of the coldest winters in New York, and he is almost out of webbing, he was only able to take down vulture, and it was snowing.

Spider-man: "come on guys, do we really have to do this, aren't you all cold?" Rhino charged at him and he jumped out of the way.

Krevin: "the thrill of the hunt keeps my blood warm." Krevin tried to tackle spider-man

Spider-man: "I mean seriously, we all talk about our different over some hot chocolate, I'll even make it make it myself." he grabbed the arm that had the knife in it with one hand and held the other with his other hand.

Dr. Octopus: "do you ever shut up!" he tried to him to hit Spider-man with his tentacles but threw krevin then jumped at him.

Spider-man: "oh Otto you should know answer by now." Otto grabbed his leg and threw on ground then electro and shocker started firing at him when he was down.

Dr. Octopus: you're slowing down wall crawler." They prepared to fire then spider-man jumped in the air. He webbed shocker face when he landed, he pretended that he was going to run and punch his him. Electro took the bait at fire spider-man jumped out the way force him to knock electro out.

Spider-man: "I'm not the only one."

Electro: "I'm going to fry you for that freak!" He shot at him again and he dodged.

Spider-man: "wait I'm the freak? Have you even looked at you're costume." Rhino prepared to charged

Electro: "shut up" he looked like he was getting ready to throw everything he at him. Spider-man turned around saw rhino. Then he started to run.

Dr. Octopus: "Rhino no!" spider-man jumped

Spider-man: "rhino yes!" he jumped in the air and started web rhino repeatedly then Elcoltleo fire at rhino. Spider-man webbed the ground and pulled himself towards rhino and punched him he the face.

Dr. Octopus: "you fool!"

Electro: "I'm sorry doc but he's so annoying."

Spider-man: "that hurt man after, all we" his spider sense when off and he turned around. The juggernaut ran through a building.

Juggernaut: "stop following me, they're all over me get them off!" Spider-man walked up to him.

Spider-man: "Cain what are you talking about, where's your helmet?"

* * *

Juggernaut: "get away!" he punched spider-man and he fell against a building, When he got up, pixie teleported next to him.

Pixie: "hey Pete."

Spider-man: "who told you?"

Pixie: "Logan"

Spider-man: "pixie right?"

Pixie: "yep" he looked at juggernaut.

Spider-man: "what's wrong with him?"

Pixie: "I was on my way to the x-mansion, we ran into each other, one thing lead to another I up hitting him with my pixie dust."

Spider-man: "what's he seeing?"

Pixie: "you don't want to know." He looked at her then she did a little smile then he signed. "Do you have a plan?"

Spider-man: "just follow my lead." Otto tried to hit them both, spidy grabbed his arms slammed him against a build. Juggernaut looked at pixie.

Juggernaut: "you!"

Pixie: "oh no" spider-man tried to slam Otto against Juggernaut but he punched him and Otto pasted out.

Spider-man: "so that coming."

Pixie: "then why'd you do that?"

Spider-man: "all part of the plan" his spider sense when off. "Move!" they both jumped out of the way in time they wouldn't get hit by electro.

Electro: "hold still!"

Spider-man: "get some breath mints!" he said while do an impression of him. Tried to web but he was out. "This is not part of the plan." electro was about to attack then he got hit by snow.

Pixie: "snow ball fight!" Before he could do anything spider-man kept throwing snow balls at him then he stopped when he saw juggernaut was about to attack him. He Jumped and out of the way then electro fire hit Juggernaut like he did rhino but there so much snow in his face he couldn't see so he didn't stopped.

Spider-man: "(I should hope this works.)" when electro stopped Juggernaut fell on the ground.

Electro: "aw man."

Spider-man: "you my friend, are what some people call, and I quote a team killing fuck tart" he punched him in the face and he passed out. "(Finally!)"

Pixie: "you okay?"

Spider-man: "no I feel terrible, it does matter I got to get these morons back prison.

Pixie: "you sure want to do that?"

Spider-man: "if I don't who will?"

Pixie: "the police."

Spider-man: "they're not coming out here in the snow."

Pixie: "you shouldn't be out here in the snow."

* * *

Spider-man: "sadly with great power come great responsibility, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." He took a few steps then pass out.

Pixie: "Peter? Peter?" she crouched down and started shaking him. "Oh great." She put him on her back. "I can't take him to the hospital; he doesn't want know people to know who he is. And I can't take to his house because I don't know where he lives, I also can't believe I'm talking to myself like this." She thought to herself for a bit. "I guess the only thing I can do is take him to the x-mansion."

Pixie: "he's heavier than I thought and the weather not making it any easier."

Emma: ("Megan can you hear me?")

Pixie :( "Yes Miss Frost, I hear you is there something wrong?")

Emma :( "Yes, it's getting late where are you?")

Pixie :( "I trying to get to the x-mansion but it kinda hard to move in all the snow)"

Emma: ("darling you are aware you can fly?") pixie stopped walking. ("And teleport.") She smacked herself.

Pixie: ("I'm be home in a few second.") she teleported in her room, then she dropped peter on the bed to her then jumped in her bed and when under the covers to keep warm. ("That's an hour of my life I'm ever getting back.")Then Laura Kenny walked in the room and looked at peter.

X-23: "why is he here?"

Pixie: "well he got hurt and-."

X-23: "I don't care; I mean why is he in my bed? We have an infirmary just take him there."

Pixie: "I so tiered and cold, can you do it?"

X-23: "I'm tiered too."

Pixie: "so what are you going to do?"

X-23: "I'm not sharing a bed with him and I'm not sleeping on, so-" she didn't say anything.

Pixie: "Laura?"

X-23: "move over."

Pixie: "what?"

X-23: "just do it."

Pixie: "um okay" she moved over so they could share the bed, Laura didn't seem too happy. "So how was your day?"

X-23: "please don't talk to me; it's just making it weirder."

Pixie: "okay, good night Laura."

X-23: "good night." Pixie turned to face the wall.

Pixie: "could you sing a song while I try to go to sleep?"

X-23: "are you trying to upset me?"

Pixie: "no I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

X-23: "stop, it's not working."

Pixie: "okay sorry good night."

* * *

When they woke up in the morning they both complete forgot about peter.

Pixie: "do you think it was a good idea to leave him there bleeding over your bed all night."

X-23: "no. beside he's not bleeding that much." they just look at him looked.

Pixie: "we should take his costume off." Laura looked at her.

X-23: "why."

Pixie: "so we can treat his wounds."

X-23: "do you even know how to, never mind let's just get him to infirmary."

Pixie: "can you take him?" she just started at her. "He's heavy." She continued to stair. "Really heavy."

X-23: "can't believe I'm doing this." then peter woke up.

Peter: "wow my head hurts."

Pixie: "yeah, I threw you on the bed pretty hard."

Peter: "I wasn't hurt so bad that you had to put me in bed and everything."

Pixie: "of course I had to, it was kinda my-"

X-23: "hold it" they looked at Laura and she looked mad "are you telling me that I had to sleep with you for nothing." Pixie looked scared.

Pixie: "Laura just clam down." she started to back up, Laura took her claws out.

Peter: "wait, wait hold on" they both looked at him. "You two slept together?" pixie didn't understand what he met but did, so she kicked in his face.

Pixie: "Laura he doesn't need that right now." Laura looked back at her and she used her pillow as a shield think she was going to attack, Laura then put her claws away.

Peter: "do you know where my phone is?"

Pixie: "was it in your pants?" he stopped remember that he had left it somewhere in the snow before he when to fight the sinister six.

Peter: "may I barrow your phone?" Megan handed him her phone.

Pixie: "what for?"

Peter: "I got to call my aunt and give her an excuse on why am I not home yet."

X-23: "we're snowed in just so you snow." Peter signed

Peter: "okay then," he dialed the number "hey aunt may."

Aunt may: "peter where have you been?"

Peter: "well you see, the snow got so bad that to stay in a hotel, the manager said I could stay until the snow clear enough for people to leave."

Aunt may: "well that was nice of him." He looked at Laura.

Peter: "yeah nice, anyway the signal is breaking up bye."

Aunt may: "peter wait."

Peter: "bye." He hung up. "That went better than I thought."

Pixie: "why didn't tell her you were with your girlfriend?"

Peter: "I don't have one."

Pixie: "oh"

X-23: "so what are you going to do about your costume?" He looked himself in the mirror.

Peter: "well this is my last costume, so I guess I'll just have to sow back together."

Pixie: "let me do it." He looked at Megan.

Peter: "why."

Pixie: "I never got a chance to net anything before."

Peter: "pixie this is my last suit if you-"

Pixie: "come on peter please."

X-23: "just let the girl scout do it so she can get her sowing badge." She looked at Laura.

Pixie: "now you wanna jokes?"

X-23: "I take what you give me."

Peter: "okay you can do it if two stop."

Pixie: "thank you peter." She walked over to her dresser. Peter took off his gloves then his web shooters, then his shirt (costume, thing, what the hell you call it.) Laura started to stare peter's muscles as he was taking it off. "Here, you can wear this." She handed him a button up shirt, Laura continued to stare while he put shirt on. "Laura you okay?" peter looked at her, she started shaking her head.

Laura: "yeah, I'm find." she walked over to her dresser and open up the Dorr.

Pixie: "thanks again peter."

Peter: "thanks for not picking a girly shirt."

Pixie: "that's a boy's shirt."

Peter: "why do you have a boy's, never mind?"

Pixie: "I'll be right back I'm going to get some thread." She teleported out of the room.

Peter: "is she always this hyper?" he looked at Laura as she was in the middle of take off her shirt to change, she notice peter was starting "I, um I."

Laura: "close your eyes."

Peter: "right, sorry." He shut his eyes.

* * *

Peter: "so why don't you hit me this?"

Laura: "you'd just dodge it."

Peter: "what if my spider since didn't go off?"

Laura: "why didn't it go off the first time?"

Peter: "I don't know maybe it doesn't see you as a threat."

Laura: "what's that supposed to mean? Oh yeah you can open your eyes now"

Peter: "honestly that's a good thing." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was wearing a dark green shirt with a star on it; Laura started blushing when she saw the look on his face.

Laura: "stop looking at me like that."

Peter: "sorry it's just, well you look kinda of cute in that" she just looked at him then turned around to hind her blushing. "I mean it; your boyfriend probably would say the same thing." She looked back at

Laura: "I don't have a boyfriend."

Peter: "oh" there was an award silence "so when do you think the snow will clear up."

Laura: "maybe in a few hours."

Peter: "um okay well maybe when the snow clears up the two of us could see a movie together or something." She just stared at him and he looked embarrassed. "Never mind, I'm going to go get some to eat." He started walking to the door the Laura grabbed his arm when he walked passed her.

Laura: "what if I said yes?" He turned and looked at her.

Peter: "I guess I would have to start thinking of what movie to see." She moved her face closer until their noses touched.

Laura: "and what if I tried to kiss right now?"

Peter: "maybe I'll kiss you back."

Laura: "maybe?" she said with a smile

Peter: "just kiss me." He said smiling back. She closed her eyes and kissed him on lips, peter kissed her backed. She started to unbutton his shirt, peter had stopped kissing her. ("what am I about to her do to me.") She put her on his chest.

Laura: ("his chest is so warm")

Peter: "(her hands are so cold)" she started to rub her hands across his then moved then to his ribs, she felt a cut on his left side. She started to rub it with her thumb then looked at him face. Peter kissed on the lips again then Megan teleported back in the room.

Pixie: "hey peter a lot people been asking me this so now I got to ask, have you even though of making a different suit. This one's not that good." She looked up, peter and Laura turned around. "What in the" the three just stayed were and didn't say anything. For what seemed like five whole minutes. "I didn't see anything." She turned around and started to leave.

Laura: "Megan wait" she walked in front of her then closed so she wouldn't leave. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Pixie: "I said I didn't see anything."

Laura: "just promise me okay."

Pixie: "Laura you can't pressure me like that because the problem just going to get bigger and bigger and bigger, and then Miss Frost is going to read my mind then she's going to tell Mr. Summer, then he going to tell storm, then storm's going tell Logan."

Peter: "oh god!"

Laura: "don't encourage her."

Peter: "sorry."

Pixie: "and then Loganl tell night crawler," tears started coming in her eyes.

Laura: "Megan"

Pixie: "Then he'll tell armor, and then and then."

Laura: "shut up!"

Pixie: "okay" she wiped the tears off her face. Peter buttoned up his shirt again.

Laura: "I'm going to take a shower."

Pixie: "I'm going to finish this suit." Laura left the room.

Peter: "I guess I'll watch TV."

It might take a while before get to the next chapter(i got to think of a movie), like I said earlier I don't know where this story is going.


	2. Chapter 2

Pixie finished knitting peter's costume; he put it on to see how it felt then looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm not going to lie pixie; I didn't think it would turn out this good."

"Why would you think that?" She said looking confused. Peter tried to think of something to not make him sound looked a jerk.

"I didn't mean like that, you know what never mind." He looked out the window to see how it looked outside.

"The snow cleared up a lot."

"You're leaving now?"

"Yeah I got to get back to Aunt may soon."

"What about Laura?" The tone in her voice had change and he could tell that she was going to try to tease him about what she saw; the smile on her face confirmed it. "What about her?" He said it like he didn't he know what she was talking about to get her to drop the conversation, but it didn't work.

"Isn't she your girlfriend now?"

"It's not like that; we're just going to see a movie later."

"She was taking your shirt off and you expect me to believe that?"

How everything happen leading up to the kiss seem so weird as he thought it over and the kiss happen so fast to him before they were interrupted. Then Laura walked backed in the room.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, goodbye." He could tell if she cared if he were to leaving or not.

"Bye." As soon as peter lifted the room pixie looked at Laura.

"Do you think of him as your boyfriend?" she asked while smiling, Laura rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me."

* * *

It has been two days since peter asked Laura to the movies and their finally getting around to it. They agreed to meet at the movie theater at 9 o clock; it was 8:45 pm when peter left the house. On his way there he heard police sirens.

"(Not know.)" He stuck to a wall and saw a police chase.

"(Just one day, I just want a break for one day.)" He jumped off the wall started to web swing after the chase.

When he got close enough he jumped on top of the car and put his head in front of the wind shield so the driver and the passenger could see him.

"It's spider-man!" the driver obviously point out.

"Really, Where?" he said acting like his usually childish self.

He webbed the wind shield then the driver had started driving out of control. Spider-man started hanging under down a lamppost while watching car crash in the side of a building. The driver tried to make a run for it, spidy webbed him to the lamppost that he was then when to check on the passenger. Spuriously he was smart enough to stay in the car. One of police officers walked over to spider-man.

"Thanks for the help spidy."

"No problem officer."

He opened the door and held the passenger while the officer put hand chuffs on him.

"It's none of my business but are you headed somewhere important?" Spider-man looked confused (even though it's hard for them to tell because of the mask.)

"Why would you ask that sir? (It does feel like I'm forgetting something?") The officer scratched the back off his head.

"Well it just, you have a that bag with and."

Spider-man looked at his arm stapled bag and started to Ignore out everything the cop was trying to remember what he was doing, he slimed himself in the forehead when he remembered.

"Laura!" He immediately started web swinging and head toward the movie theater. On his way there he looked at the clock tower and saw it was 9:15.

"(they say time fly's when you're having fun, this was not my idea of fun.)"

* * *

Peter changed back then started looking to see where Laura was. He founded her leaning against the wall near the entrances.

"You're late." He could tell that she knew he was going to get late by the sound of her voice but he could tell if she care.

"I know and I'm sorry, there was a dis-,"

"do not say there was a disservice." He looked confused .

"what makes you think I would say that? (How did she know would say that?)"

"Never mind, what movie are we seeing?" he scratched his head as she started walking toward the line.

"I didn't actually plan what movie to."

"You're hopeless."

"I know." They both got in in line to get tickets.

"Did anything special happen when you got home?"

"Well let's see, on my way home I tried looking for my phone that was in my pants, any way I looked around where I fought the six stooges for about five minutes then I eventually came the conclusion that some weird stole my pants, shirt, and phone. So when I finally got home I had to tell aunt may that I dropped and fleshed my phone in the toilet."

"She actually believed that?"

"I didn't that would work ether, anyway now I have to save up to get a new phone because she thinks I need to learn responsibilities." She grunted on how ironic it was.

"So what lie did you tell her so you could come here?"

"Easy, I told her I was going to the movies with some friends."

"You have friends?"

"Weird, she said that too."

"You really don't have friends?"

"Well Mary Jane is out of is out of town at the moment and harry is sadly no longer with us."

"What happen to him?" He started looking around.

"I don't think I should talk about that in public." Laura just assumed that he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Okay then, so do you have any idea what movie we going to see yet?"

"Let see, how about transformers two?"

"Why is that still in theaters?"

"I don't know?"

"Weird, but I'm not watching that, I didn't even like the first one?"

"Why, the first one was good."

"I recall them being robots not aliens."

"What are you talking about? (Is she one of those big transformer fans? it's kind of hard to believe that?)"

"Look I'm not about to argue with you over a movie"

"Okay but you should at least give the second movie a try, let's say there was movie over all it was okay. Then the movie had a sequel to it, even though some one changes a few small details the movie still turned out great."

"What are you getting at?"

"Then say they tried making a third one but the changed a lot because the commune that owned that main character so they put a villain in the movie that had no business being in that movie and cause everyone to hate it." Laura looked confused

"Peter, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Honestly I have no idea." someone tapped peter on the shoulder, and then they both turned and saw deadpool.

"I know what you're what about; go on tell her about how the movies got rebooted and how people are actually fighting over if the third movie is better than the reboot."

Peter and Laura just looked at him for about 30 seconds. "Who are you?"

"And why are you ripping off my, I mean spider-man's costume?"

"Okay that's not even funny, what did the writer run out jokes."

"Writer? Who the hell are you!?" peter grabbed Laura's arm.

"Laura please clam down I don't want to make a scene." He looked at deadpool.

"Are you here to see a movie?"

"No"

"Then please leave."

"Fine then I'm pretty sure I in a much better story on this website anyway."

He stared walking out line. "I hope marvel lets me kill when my game comes out webs." Peter felt like his heart stopped construing that he obviously knows who he is, lucky no one hear him.

"Like I said earlier were not watch transfromers2."

"Agreed." They were both silent for a bit trying to find out what just happen.

"Excuse me" they looked at the cashier. "You two are next."

* * *

"Now what does the happy couple want to see?" the cashier said with a grin on  
her face.  
Peter started blushing. "Uh, we're not actually, wait were not right?"  
Laura looked at peter "I don't know are we?" He didn't how to respond to that  
and Laura was waiting for answer so they were both silent for until the  
cashier spoke up. "Look I'm sorry I made things a little awkward, I just  
thought you two a little cute together and I assumed, you know. So, what movie  
do want to see?"  
Laura looked to see what was playing. "Why do we watch saw 5."  
"Okay why is that still in theaters?" (I don't know who said this).  
Laura shrugged "who cares, were watching It."

Peter looked a little ashamed "well you see, I not really in to horror movies."

As he started scratch his head Laura put a disappointed look on her face then he turned his head. "You're scared?"

"Of course not." She could easily tell he was lying.

"Okay, then you won't mind watching it, right?"

"But." He mutter with fear in his voice

"Right?" he knew it was pointless trying to talk her out of it so he designed to just suck it up

. "Right (your spider-man, you've done a lot of scarier thing then watch some random movie.)"

after peter bought the tickets, popcorn, and one soda (because he still needs money for a new phone) they started to watch the movie. Laura seem to like the movie a lot, sadly it was scaring the day lights out him. That eventually he just imagined what he would do as spider-man in some of the situation, sadly it just made worst at one point.

* * *

"So how was the movie for you?" peter thought Laura was smile because the way she had asked the question but he didn't look at her to savor the thought of her be happy.

He could tell she was enjoying herself considering how she forced him to watch a movie he didn't even want to see and how she was basely insulting him the whole night. She was having a good time and spuriously he was too and that's what was important to him. They both started walking towards the nearest park.

"How are thing at the x-mansion?"

"Pixie is trying to avoid Mrs. Emma more then she should. She's going to give herself away eventually." Laura sat on a bench and peter sat next to her.

"This night wasn't terrible, right?" he asked boldly

"No it wasn't, but there something I want to ask you before I leave."

"What?"

"Am I your girlfriend or not?" Out of all the questions she could have him he except that.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Did pixie put you up to this?"

"She didn't have to I over hear you to talking, know answer the question." He didn't say anything for a few seconds because he was a trying to think over what to say. "Let try it this way why don't you want a girlfriend?"

"It's a long story."

"Was this Mary Jane your last one?"

"Yeah, Harry's dad turned out to be he green goblin, and eventually he found out who I was. And because Norman Osborn knows peter parker he me and Mary Jane were dating so he kidnapped her. I tried to save her but he was one step ahead me, in the end harry found out who we both were and his father end up kill because he was in the way."

"Did you kill him?"

"I was going to but his glider beat me to it, honestly I'm glad it. Anyway it was obverses that I can't always protect MJ so I broke up with her so she'd be safe."

"So are you afraid to move on or that I'll get hurt because you're, you know. I can project myself, I have a heal factor." Peter chuckled a little.

"You sounded like Logan for a second."

"Peter I'm serious, you shouldn't be afraid to move on."

"I'm serious too Laura, you know things are happening pretty fast. I just think that we should still friends for now." She started to think over what he just said then shrugged. "Okay, we're friends for now." Peter stood up and got up.

"So, anything you want to tell me about you that I didn't already know?" Laura stood up.

"Ask me out again then I'll tell you." She smiled at him then he started to scratch.

"You know you actually look a kind of cute when you smile." Laura rolled her eyes

"Shut up."

They both started to leave. As peter was walking home he thought over how the whole night went down. Even she hides her emotions a lot making it difficult for him to know what she's thinking one thing was proven if he wasn't positive about it before, she definitely likes him.

* * *

I hope the grammar isn't too confusing for everyone.1.i when in to peter character because I'm going into Laura next charter. 2. To The big spider-man fans, please don't try and quiz me on my knowledge of the Marvel universe. The peter, break up 50% my idea ( the other percent was from ultimate spider-man.) 3. the transformers fan, i Apologies for the dissing the movie.

that is all.


End file.
